ERin, the new girl in camp
by calyper
Summary: For Erin Bruel, her life was not really miserable despite her grief from her 'dad's death'. She lives in New York with her mom and was enrolled in Brim Academy, where she met her best friend Mary Elizabeth Dare and their buddy Lerene who happened to be


**Prologue**

Hi I'm Erin. I'm just a typical New Yorker…well at first. But then my whole life changed after a weird incident at school. That was when I learned that I am no ordinary girl. I am a demigod. Yeah you've read that right a _demigod_. If you don't know what a demigod is, it's simply half god and half human. Yes, god. Well if you think that being a demigod is cool, think again.

**Chapter One: The end of a normal life and the start of an extraordinary** **nightmare**

It was the warm rays of the sun that streaked through the glass windows of my room that woke me. It's a little bit odd to be so sunny since it's still too early. I guess.

"Hey Erin. Wake up now, Darling. Breakfast is ready!" my mom called.

"I'm coming, mum" I answered.

I want to lie back to bed and sleep again, but I don't want to be late for school. I can smell Cappuccino and bacon as I marched downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready. You better eat fast. You don't want to be late, right?" mom asked.

"yeah." I answered shortly. I was about to take a bite from the bacon when we heard a series of knocks on the door.

"I'll get it" I offered.

Behind the door was my ever annoying and early best friend.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" I exclaimed. "Is it really necessary to say my complete name?" she said smiling. I laughed. "Are you ready for school?" she asked changing the topic. "Um… I'm still eating. Is it okay if you wait?" I asked. "Okay take your time" she said.

I finished my breakfast fast. After fixing myself, I went downstairs immediately so that Rachel won't wait any longer. She gets creepy when she's waiting.

My mom kissed us goodbye. "Enjoy girls" she said as we drove off to school.

"Erin! Rachel!" a familiar husky voice called from behind.

"Lerene," I said.

"How is it going, boy?" Rachel asked.

"Um fine." Lerene answered with a smile.

Well if you don't know what 'weird' means, Lerene is a great example. He's a tall, dark-skinned and an eco- lover friend of mine. The weird part is the way he walks. It is as if every step hurts. And what's more mysterious is that he runs so fast, as in _fast_.

Our first two classes went into a smooth flow. During lunch, we sat in our usual table in the school's cafeteria. Everything seems normal, but them a loud bang startled me. I felt Rachel and Lerene tensed beside me. I looked around but everybody seemed to act normal. _I'm imagining things again_, I thought. "Did you hear that?" I can't help but ask them. "We better go now" Rachel said, nervously. Something is wrong, I knew it. Before I can ask anything, another loud bang filled the room. This time everybody was screaming. "Bull!" I heard someone cried. I saw what he meant. But it's no ordinary bull. It's a half bull half man. I started to panic. "Minotaur," Lerene barely whispered. "Mino-what? What's happening?" I demanded. "I'll deal with you later. But for now, we run".

A van is waiting for us in the school's lot. "Hi, Argus" Lerene greeted the driver. Argus nodded. "We need to go to Camp Half Blahhd now. FAST" he ordered the driver. We were at outside the campus when I noticed the absence of Rachel. "Where's Rachel" I asked. "She ran away. She'll be fine, don't worry" he answered reassuringly.

"And what's that camp you're talking about. Camp Half _Mud_?"

"Camp Half _Blood_. You'll see it later. Rest now."

Rest is the last thing that I want to do now. With my ADHD, and this kind of scenario, I don't think I can rest for even a second.

At first I thought that our driver was normal. Then I saw what's wrong with him. Well he had eyes, but _hundreds_ of them. I think that the reason why he never speaks, I'm pretty sure that even his tongue had one.

In some miracle, I fell asleep. In my dream, I was strolling in a park in New York. The sky was dark, a storm might break anytime, and I can sense it. I watched as the sun struggled to be free from the dark sheets of clouds. "How are you, child" a man beside me asked. His body is shining making it hard for me to describe his features. "Um, me?" I asked absent- mindedly.

"Well, I'm fine"

"I just want to wish you luck, child"

With that he vanished. I searched around me…and found _nothing._

.net

Review

For Erin Bruel, her life was not really miserable despite her grief from her 'dad's death'. She lives in New York with her mom and was enrolled in Brim Academy, where she met her best friend Mary Elizabeth Dare and their buddy Lerene who happened to be a satyr. And then her whole life changed after her encounter with a Minotaur in school. That's when she found out that she's a demigod. Her friend Lerene brought her to Camp Half- Blood, a safe place for demigods like her. There she was taught how to live like a normal demigod (which is somewhat contradicting). There, she met Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades who has a crush on her and Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon whom she admired. And that's the exact reason why Annabeth Chase hates her. Erin became friends with Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite. And that's how her normal life became interesting and extraordinary.


End file.
